


Gabriel's flight lessons

by amazinglyhorribleegg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Before Lucifer's Fall, Brotherly Bonding, Castiel and Gabriel - Freeform, Drabble, Ficlet, Fledgling Castiel, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Gen, Good Brother Gabriel, Maybe not that good, Prepare for trouble, Run for your life Gabriel, Still in diapers, Well - Freeform, Young Castiel (Supernatural), crack ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinglyhorribleegg/pseuds/amazinglyhorribleegg
Summary: Gabriel teaches a young Castiel how to fly, the Gabriel method.-Whenever I read the 'fledgling Castiel' fics it's always Gabriel teaching Cas how to fly... but this is probably what really happened.*No castiel's were harmed in the making of this fanfic**Gabriel probably got yelled at by his brothers, though*





	

Gabriel held a little baby in his arms, swaying him gently and walking along heaven. The little kid had tiny black raven wings and a cute smile that would make even the toughest angels coo. Castiel was starting to get a handful in his arms as he got bigger and older.

  
You know what that means

  
Gabriel took the little fledgling to the edge of a cliff and gently held him in his arms. He then threw Castiel off the cliff with an overhand throw, yelling “Fly, Cassie!”  
Gabriel laughed as he watched his three older brother race down to catch the young toddler. Gabriel ran, knowing he only had a few seconds before he would get chased down.

  
Worth it.


End file.
